danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangan Fury
Dangan Fury: Danganronpa Extra is a visual novel based on the beta version of ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'', DISTRUST, developed by YonicStudios since 2013. Although the game is under development hell since 2015, it has been confirmed in 2018 that as of now the project hasn't been cancelled, and in fact has been renovated and will continue its development eventually. In August of 2019, it's been confirmed that Dangan Fury will require more crew and resources to advance from the preproduction stages of development. Characters Ouya First Profile.png|Ouya Kaminaga|link=Ouya Kaminaga Dangan Fury Kobe First Profile.png|Kobe Negami|link=Kobe Negami Dangan Fury Izumi First Profile.png|Izumi Numue|link=Izumi Numue Dangan Fury Wataru First Profile.png|Shinji Wataru|link=Shinji Wataru Dangan Fury Firecrest First Profile.png|Firecrest|link=Firecrest Dangan Fury Ouno First Profile.png|Ouno Shirai|link=Ouno Shirai Dangan Fury Ryuta First Profile.png|Ryuta Kawashima|link=Ryuta Kawashima Dangan Fury Sagiyama First Profile.png|Ume Sagiyama|link=Ume Sagiyama Dangan Fury Kizano First Profile.png|Tsue Kizano|link=Tsue Kizano Dangan Fury Shizuka First Profile.png|Shizuka Rui|link=Shizuka Rui Dangan Fury Masahiro First Profile.png|Umiko Masahiro|link=Umiko Masahiro Dangan Fury Yoshiko First Profile.png|Irie Yoshiko|link=Irie Yoshiko Dangan Fury Shinichi First Profile.png|Shinichi Kaoru|link=Shinichi Kaoru Dangan Fury Rai First Profile.png|Toshio Rai|link=Toshio Rai Dangan Fury Ran First Profile.png|Ran Komatsu|link=Ran Komatsu Dangan Fury Mochizuki First Profile.png|Ruri Mochizuki|link=Ruri Mochizuki Dangan Fury Warumi First Profile.png|Jin'nai Warumi|link=Jin'nai Warumi Differences with Danganronpa It is said that Dangan Fury takes place in an alternate universe of Danganronpa, thus it has some differences with the Danganronpa games: * It has a non-linear story, comprised of three starting routes, called timelines A, B, and C, and an unlockable timeline D. The route is chosen by the player when they are prompted to select the protagonist's talent. In these routes, the murders and executions are different. * Some of the timelines will have multiple endings, but the murders and executions will mostly stay the same in these endings. * Everyone will die in at least one of the routes, although not everyone will have an execution. * The student cast is, comprised of anthropomorphic characters, although humans do make an appeareance. * Monokuma is replaced by Jin'nai Warumi as the headmaster. It's been stated that this was done to keep the contrast between "animal-like characters and humanoid characters having different affiliations" in Danganronpa. * Deaths become as gruesome as they did back in DISTRUST, with uncensored executions with very explicit depictions of all deaths. Instead of the iconic pink colored blood, it is colored red. * Executions are more ordinary than they were in Danganronpa, by using torture machines to do so. * Instead of featuring the clash of hope and despair, the game focuses more on the conflict between fury and serenity. It also shares the theme of trust vs distrust from DISTRUST. * To compensate with the existence of multiple routes, Dangan Fury doesn't feature extra subgames. * The artistic style it follows resembles a lot like DISTRUST, rather than the ones followed in Danganronpa. Gameplay New mechanics Dangan Fury will feature new gameplay features during Class Trials. Alibi Blueprint It is a variation of Closing Argument in which the player has to locate where were the characters at a certain moment of the crime, and corroborate their location with Truth Bullets. Evident Examination Some Truth Bullets can be examined during Evident Examinations, and it works similar to examining evidence in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Hangman's Roulette It is the Dangan Fury version of the Hangman's Gambit. The player must roll a roulette in which the ball will fall into one of the sockets with a letter displayed in it. There are some spots in which the roulette will respin automatically, and others in which the Influence Gauge will drop for the protagonist. Once the ball has fallen in the correct socket, the roulette will reconfigure itself. Despite this being seemingly random, the player can always push the ball to guide it to a correct position. They can also force the wheel to abruptly stop, although this can only be used once. Bullet Dance Based on Danganronpa V3's Scrum Debate, the player must win a duel with one single character refutting their Truth Bullets using the player's Turth Bullets. Sometimes, the player must fight between two characters at once, in which case the player has to use two Truth Bullets to win the duel. New Influence Gauge The Class Trials have a new influence gauge based in the DISTRUST precursor of the Influence Gauge. Every character will have an influence gauge and will change as the trial goes, making the Class Trials much more dynamic than ever before. If the player wins minigames quickly and guess correctly, they can regain influence for the protagonist, but there will be times in which the gauge will drop when the other characters cast suspicion on the protagonist, making the subsequent stages harder. Likewise, the player can earn a boost on influence whenever another character seems very suspicious, making the subsequent stages easier. When fighting against other characters, the more trustful they are, the more damage they can deal to the protagonist's influence gauge. It can also change how will they react to everything that happens in the trial. The influence gauge is represented in colors, being purple when it's full and red when it's almost empty. Enhanced mechanics Some gameplay features of the Class Trials from the Danganronpa games have been modified. Nonstop Debate The concept of Trust Bullet is introduced, which is the combination of two Truth Bullets. Some arguments have to be struck with a Trust Bullet. It is possible to perform a DEEP BREAK when two weakpoints are overlapping each other. By hitting them on the overlapping point with the correct Truth Bullet will award the player extra influence and points. Nonstop Debates also have a new "Crisis" version, in which the player has to defend someone in particular by breaking through the words of multiple testimonies. Fury Time Attack It is Dangan Fury's version of Panic Talk Action, which is almost identical to the version of DISTRUST. It features two wheels containing information that can be converted to a Truth Bullet. The player has to refute the attacks from the other player by rhythmically typing the buttons to select the correct information on both wheels. Some combinations are bad, which won't work against the opponent's words, others are good, which can destroy their words, but don't reduce their influence much, and super combinations, which reduce it quite significantly. The opponent can use a special move that can paralyze the player unless a special combo is thrown. Instead of Fever Time, the protagonist can Concentrate to slow down the speech bubbles temporarily. Rebuttal Showdown When the argument is in favor of the opponent, the player may regain terrain by throwing a special attack based on information previously obtained from the opponent. This attack will only work when the correct option is chosen and the correct piece of information (Trick Blade), which changes over time, is selected. Murder Magazine Argument It is Dangan Fury's version of Closing Argument. Unlockable panels become Enigma panels. These panels will yield a question to the player. When the player selects a choice from the question, the Enigma panel changes according to the answer. The player may change options at any time. Co-op Mode Two players can play during the Class Trials. The gameplay mechanics of all the minigame modes of the Class Trials have been adapted to work with this cooperative mode. * Player 2 will control another student, and will have same influence as that character. If the influence gauge of either player empties, the class trial will be over. * Both players can enable concentration at any time, but they share their Concentration gauge. * Despite sharing their skillset and skill points, Players 1 and 2 can enable different skills. * In Nonstop Debates, the players will share the Truth Bullets. Player 1 is only able to throw Truth Bullets and convert Truth Bullets from other students' statements, while Player 2 uses the silencer to break the White Noise. However, Player 2 can toggle the "Combine Mode". When the Player 1 pulls the trigger while Player 2 is in this mode, the two currently selected Truth Bullets will combine into one Trust Bullet. * In Hangman's Roulette, Player 1 spins, and Player 2 can push the ball to one side. Both players must input at the same time to force the roulette to stop. If the ball falls into the Lose Influence sockets, they both lose influence. * In Fury Time Attacks, Player 1 controls the left wheel, and Player 2 controls the right wheel. The special combos must be inputted by Player 1, Player 2, or both. * In Alibi Blueprint, Player 1 sets the location of the characters, and Player 2 selects the Truth Bullet that corroborates their location. * During Bullet Dance, both players take turns to fight one single student, or both select one single Truth Bullet that will be combined into a Trust Bullet when opposing two students. * In Rebuttal Showdown, the protagonist's area is split in half, one for each player's sword. When trying to regain terrain, Player 1 throws the special attack and Player 2 selects the correct option. * During Murder Magazine Argument, Player 2 may put an extra panel so that they can have an extra chance when checking if everything is right. Category:Dangan Fury Category:Fan games Category:Games